


A Tale As Old As Tomorrow

by EscapeToNeverland



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/M, Love, Magic, twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeToNeverland/pseuds/EscapeToNeverland
Summary: Once Upon A Time, there was a kingdom built on a lie.





	A Tale As Old As Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Idea I have had forever, here goes!

The young boy walks up to the old man, hesitant. He has heard that this one is crazy, is a traitor to the crown. But curiosity killed the cat, and the boy is a cat trapped in a human body. Not literally of course, magic has been banished for decades. 

The old man looks up at the boy through unseeing eyes. “What do you want?” He asks, his voice a low growl. “Have you come to tease the old peddler.” It is not a question really, but the boy jumps to answer “N-no!” He stammers, bending down to match the mans level “I want to know how our kingdom was founded.” 

The man sighs, rubbing his face “They teach you that in school.” He grumbles. The boy looks taken aback. He lowers his voice “They say you know what really happened.” He whispers to the man, uncomfortably aware of everyone around him “I need to know.”

The man sighs again, and stands, with some difficulty. He pulls the boy into a small store on the side of the street, and flips the sign declaring the shop is open, to closed. “You know this is treason?” He asks the boy in a slightly more curious tone. The boy nods, then remembers the man cannot see him “I know. That doesn’t change my needing to know the truth.”

The man fights an inward battle, then gives in. “Alright. But you need to stay for the whole story.” He warns the boy, holding up a finger. The boy nods, his eyes gleaming. “Ok.” He will agree to anything, everything, to know what happened to his ancestors.  
The man sits, and pulls out a stool for the boy. The boy sits as well, his back straight, all his attention on the man.

“Where to start? Let’s say......the beginning.”


End file.
